Mew Attends Kindergarten
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Arceus and the other legendaries are on the brink of losing their sanity due to Mew's childishness, so they devise a solution that will benefit both parties. Hopefully. How will Mew partake in the solution? Will she make friends? Will she learn to stop being a nuisance in the Hall of Origin? Will she learn to spell her name? You must join Mew's kindergarten after reading! Or laugh!
1. Chapter 1

**GPS: Mew, are you ready for your next adventure?**

**Mew: Bring it on! And you don't own Pokemon, sorry.**

**GPS: ):**

* * *

The beautiful Hall of Origin, Arceus was sitting on his couch and was watching his 301" television and sipping on a 3-gallon jug of Barq's root beer. He was having a relatively peaceful day in his secluded area until all the sudden...

"ARCEUS!" shouted a feminine voice.

"What?!" he said as he threw a piece of popcorn at Mew which bounced off her head and landed on the ground.

"Tee-hee, nothing, silly!" she said as she hugged Arceus and then flew away.

Arceus sighed and shook his head. "That girl needs some self-control. I'm tired of her immaturity; I created her to be the ancestor of all Pokemon, but she acts like she's a hyperactive 5-year-old human!"

All the sudden, there was a loud crash and other legendary Pokemon gasped. "MEW!" they shouted.

"What happened?!" demanded Arceus.

Dialga appeared and said, "She got into the sugar bowl despite the fact it was well hidden. She needs to learn control; our sanities are slowly reaching their breaking point thanks to her. She needs to learn manners, how to be a proper legendary, but who would take her?"

Uxie, who also served as Arceus's adviser, came in and showed the two male legendaries a gigantic physics textbook with missing pages and pink crayon scribbled everywhere. "Look what she did to my prized physics book!" he exclaimed as approached them so they could get a better look. "And look what she wrote in it!"

The two of them got a look at the book and saw nothing but pink scribbles. "Those are scribbles, child, they mean nothing," said Arceus, although he somehow seemed to miss the point that Uxie's prized book was damaged.

"I asked her what she wrote since I couldn't read it, and she said it says, 'Lol, where are the pictures? I don't understand these big words.'"

"We are contemplating on a way to get her educated and receive some manners," said Arceus as he scratched his head.

"Hmm," thought Uxie as he set his book down and put his hand on his chin as he went into deep thought. "I believe I have a solution that will not only lead to her learning manners, hopefully, but to also get her out of our metaphorical hair."

"Please! I'm willing to accept any suggestions!" said Mewtwo who heard the conversation and entered the room.

"What did she do to you?" asked Arceus.

"She squeezed and played with my stress balls until they exploded!" he said as he showed them the rubber casings and the gel that once constituted as a stress ball but was now mere rubbish. "Now what am I to squeeze when I get stressed out? I can't take her foolishness anymore!"

"I believe that I have a suggestion," said Uxie. "Mew needs an education; after all, she is the **_only_ **legendary who can't even write her own name. I'm not even sure if she knows her ABC's."**  
**

Mew teleported into the room and giggled. "Of course I know my ABC's, silly," she said as she giggled while holding her face (like in the first movie). "A bee sees the flower and collects nectar!" She flew away and continued to cause havoc with the other legendaries.

"That was surprisingly clever," said Dialga and the other three nodded in agreement.

"Now, I was saying that she must get an education, and she should therefore start at the preliminaries," said Uxie. "Mew must attend..."

...

...

...

"Kindergarten."


	2. Kindergarten: Day 1, Part 1

**GPS: Do not deny it. You all wanted this story to happen. Plus, I don't own Pokemon!**

**Mew: *blows raspberry at GPS***

**GPS: Why did you do that?! D:**

**Mew: *farts* Because you called me immature in the last chapter. D:**

**GPS: Don't hate me for stating the facts.**

* * *

Arceus chuckled at Uxie's suggestion. "M-mew," he said in between laughs, "come here, please."

Mew, who was holding the bowl of sugar in her hands, flew towards Arceus and said, "What's up, Pokemon who existed before me?" She giggled into her face and wagged her tail.

"Tomorrow we're gonna have a fun adventure and you will be the star. What do you say to that?"

"I say, wheee!" she cheered as she threw sugar into the air like confetti and span out of the control. She stuffed several tiny handfuls of sugar into her mouth and released a gigantic belch that blew back Arceus's tiny ears.

"Look at all the grains of sugar you have dropped!" he pointed out. "It's gonna attracts tons of Durants!"

"Nuh-uh!" she said as she giggled. "We live in the sky, silly; there's no way they could find this place."

"Oh, right, I keep forgetting that," trailed off Arceus. "Anyways, you should get to rest since tomorrow is going to be a big day for you."

"Okay!" she said as she blew a kiss. Arceus rolled his eyes and she disappeared to her horrendously mundane pink bedroom. She immediately got in her bed and turned on her iHome music machine and played Iggy Azalea. Uxie came into the room and had a laptop out.

"My lord, if I may have a moment of your time?" said Uxie as he pressed buttons with his almost non-existent fingers.

"Of course," said Arceus as he turned towards the creator of knowledge.

"I found out that there is this place outside of Fuchsia City far away from any humans that essentially serves as a place for Pokemon education," said Uxie. "It is run by Pokemon who were formerly owned by humans and these Pokemon are highly intelligent! The school is run by a Luxray whose previous name was "Mrs. Sparkles", but now she is just called Angela Sparks. They are technologically advanced and are willing to accept any who are looking for an education in the elementary school years!"

"Sounds promising," said Arceus. "I'll phone them now and give me a note. That girl is so gullible she won't know what hit her."

* * *

The next morning at about 7:00, Arceus approached Mew's room and knocked on it. Mew immediately opened the door and flashed a toothy grin and wagged her long tail.

"Hai!" she said. :D

"Mew, we are getting an early start on your adventure today," said Arceus with a chuckle. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Oh, boy, am I!" she screamed with delight and did back flips in the air.

"Heh-heh, good, now go get some breakfast," said Arceus. "We made you something extra 'special' to make this trip a better experience."

"Whee!" said Mew as she flew into the kitchen. There was a bowl of Cap'n Crunch cereal in her favorite pink bowl and a glass of orange juice. She gobbled all the stuff and sighed in content. "That was super yummy!" All the sudden, her tummy gurgled and it felt strange. "Why do I feel strange?" She got out of the chair and tried to fly but she landed on her butt and squeaked. "Why can't I fly?!" D: All the sudden, she fell asleep.

"Good job, Mewtwo," said Arceus as he winked at the huge pink and purple feline. "Now let's begin..."

_30 minutes later..._

Mew rubbed her head and saw that a few things were off. For one, she couldn't float and her psychic powers were useless. She had a tiny pink knapsack strapped on her back and a huge piece of paper was in her hands. Of course, being illiterate like she was, she had no idea what it meant and sighed. She looked up and saw that she was outside of what appeared to be a school.

"Where am I?" said Mew as she rubbed her head. A small Pokemon appeared; it was a Piplup and he said,

"It's school, dummy, where have you been?" He scoffed and left.

"S-school? Why am I here? I wanna go home!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, becoming the center of attention as everyone outside turned towards her.

A Kangaskhan appeared and saw Mew and picked her up. "It's okay, sweetie, I'm your kindergarten teacher. Let me see that piece of paper that you have."

Mew didn't hesitate and handed it over and Kangaskhan read out-loud:

"My name is Mew. I am in need of education and need to start at the very bottom. Please supply me an education and proper manners so that I can be an effective legendary."

Being the parental Pokemon that she was, Kangaskhan had a very strong bond with any baby Pokemon and carried Mew into the building. They eventually made their way into the classroom and she set Mew down on the ground.

"Good morning, children," said Kangaskhan in a very sweet tone. "My name is Mrs. Khan and I will be your teacher. Why don't we introduce ourselves and say something interesting?"

A Charmander shot his hand up and said, "Hi, I'm Tommy and I'm a Charmander. I like to eat cookies and berries." He sat down and the others began giggling.

A Larvitar spoke up and said, "I'm a Larvitar named Jill. I like to paint pictures and sing."

Seven other children introduced themselves, which included a Machop, Piplup, Pikachu, Eevee, Mime Jr., Oddish, and Bonsley.

"Would you care to introduce yourself, Mew?" said Mrs. Khan.

"My name is Mew. I'm a Mew. I LOVE SUGAR!" she screeched so loudly it caused the baby in Mrs. Khan's pouch to start crying.

"Not so loudly!" said Mrs. Khan as she took out her baby and rocked him gently to sleep. After he had calmed down, she said, "We will learn one of the very fundamental traits for survival-I mean, being a child: sharing." She got out a huge box that contained many colorful wooden blocks and dumped them on the floor. One of them rolled off and hit Mew in the sole of her foot. She squeaked and picked it up and giggled. Since her psychic powers were useless, she used the next best thing to collect blocks: her long tail. She curled it and grabbed about 20 of the 50 blocks and the other children started groaning.

"Mew isn't sharing!" taddled the Mime Jr., and imitating Mew, grabbed a lot from her possession.

"THOSE ARE MINE!" screeched Mew in a bratty tone and caused the others to start crying because of her high-pitched voice.

"Mew!" said Mrs. Khan. "You need a time-out!"

"No!" said Mew as she chucked a block towards the teacher, but it hit the little baby in her pouch instead. He started screaming violently and in retaliation, he grabbed the block and threw it at her and it hit her upside the head. She was knocked out cold...


	3. Day 1, Part 2: Gym Time Fiasco

**GPS and Mew: Thanks for reading! **

**GPS: If you read and liked TWIYH, I'm sorry for being so slow, it's just kinda hard to think of a good plot. :/**

**Mew: Get on with the story!**

**GPS: *blows raspberry at Mew***

**Mew: *returns it***

* * *

_At the Hall of Origins..._

"You know, it's kinda strange going on with our day without Mew being wild," said Palkia as he sipped on some grape juice as he was sitting by the gigantic swimming pool that was 200 x 200 x 20 meters.

"Don't tell me that you miss her already?" chuckled Suicune as she jumped into the water and swam around in the now purified waters thanks to her ability.

"_Me? Missing Mew?"_ chuckled Palkia. "Please, that's nonsense. I'm glad that pink rat is gone to school. The only thing that I may miss about her is her corny jokes."

"Please refrain from talking about her," said Arceus as he was on a gigantic inner tube and sipping on a glass of Pinot Noire. (I know that seems extremely weird, but wouldn't _you _have one every now and then if you had to put up with Mew?) "We shall enjoy the rest of the five hours that she is gone."

"Her powers were drained. How is she going to get back?" asked Moltres as he folded his wings behind his back.

"We have a plan, don't worry," said Arceus

_Back at school..._

Mew finally woke up and saw that she was not in the classroom anymore. She looked up and a saw a female Luxray with readers and a nice dress suit that seemed to hug her body as much as Mew did to others. Her fur on top of her head was combed downwards and was actually in a tight bun held by a pink rubber band. She also had on red high-heeled shoes that were really cute and Mew seemed to like them. The Luxray was typing away at a computer and occasionally making "Mhmm" sounds.

"You are finally awake," she said as she took her glasses off and looked at Mew. She spoke with an accent that sounded like she were from Seattle. "Mrs. Khan told me about what you did and I must say, I am very disappointed in you, Mew; to think that you are the common ancestor of all Pokemon and behave so childishly."

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" asked Mew as she raised her small hand.

"I'm the principal of this school, Mrs. Angela Sparks. Mrs. Khan told me that you threw at her child but were actually aiming at her. Is this correct?"

"Umm, maybe?" hesitated Mew as she looked away.

"_Maybe?"_ repeated Mrs. Sparks.

"Yes! I did it on purpose cause I was mad! They were taking my blocks away!" shouted Mew as she flapped her arms.

"Please lower your voice," said Mrs. Sparks. "Since you were honest about it, I am letting you off with a warning. Please be more cooperative when Mrs. Khan tells you to do something. You may go back now."

"Okay," said Mew as she went out the door. "Uh, where is the classroom? Someone must've carried me here and I don't know the way."

"I'll show you," she sighed and lead Mew back to the classroom.

Mew arrived to the classroom and everyone looked at her as if she had depleted the world's supply of water. "What?" she said.

"You are twublesome cus you don't shawe da toys," said the Machop as he sucked his muscular thumb. Despite being overly muscular for a kindergartner, he was a bit slow on the intellectual side.

"Uh, what?" said Mew as she scratched her head.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for you all to get your exercises," said Mrs. Khan. "It's time for gym class!"

The kids started cheering immediately and she lead them to the gymnasium. The head coach of the elementary school was a Machamp and he was known to vigorously whip the weaker ones into shape with a tough regime.

"Okay, everyone!" said Coach Machamp as he cracked his lower sets of knuckles. He was wearing his standard attire of just his black Speedo but he also had on a pair of custom Nike shoes that were blue, white, and black as well as a white tanktop that accentuated his chest muscles. He had a whistle around his neck as well and he also had a platinum ring on his left top hand to signify his devoted marriage. "We will start off with the basics. In order to become a Pokemon that will survive in the wild and avoid the enemy humans, you must keep your stamina up to its highest; the stronger you are, the easier that you can resist a human's onslaught of using other captured Pokemon and defend yourself. Got it?"

None of the Pokemon said anything in response to his long speech; it may have been the fact that he used a lot of complex words for their young brains or the fact that he had a heavy Alabama-like accent that was fairly similar to that of the author of this story. (I'm not from Alabama, though. c;)

"In other words, you must bring out your skills! Each of you have an elemental type that you can use and hone your abilities on. Take me, for example. As Kanto's fighting champion," he chuckled as he flattered himself, "or so I would like to think, my strong suit is in my brute strength. Behold!" He got a huge column that looked like it could have come off the Parthenon and with a beefy finger, he flicked it.

"Nothing happened, you dodo!" said Mew as she scoffed unimpressed.

"Just wait a second, child!" he said impatiently. After about three seconds, the column began to tremble and it cracked into many pieces. The kids starting clapping and cheered!

"Good job, pa!" said Machop as he clapped his hands together.

Machamp chuckled. "Now it's time for y'all to use your element types to break these." He took out from behind him several wooden planks and set on tied them on ropes that were hanging from the ceiling. "Now it is time to bring out your true strength. Any questions?"

Mew raised her hand. "Yeah, I got one."

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing women's panties? It looks kinda weird. What purpose was there to putting them on when you evolved?"

"You can't talk to my pa like that!" said Machop as he poked Mew hard in the stomach.

"I was just asking a question!" said Mew as she shoved Machop backwards so hard that he collided with his father.

"Daddy! Mew is being mean to me!" said Machop as he hugged his father's grotesquely muscular leg.

"Son, get in their and defend your family's pride!" instructed Coach Machamp as he gently pushed his son into Mew's face.

"Let's not fight!" suggested Mew. "Let's spread happiness and love!" She extended her arms out and hugged Machop's torso and giggled.

Machop stepped back and sweat dropped; it was obvious that he was a bit scared of Mew's antics since he was used to brawling and not putting up with silliness.

"Daddy, I'm scared," he said as he ran behind his father's legs. "She...she..." Machop couldn't finish his sentence he started bawling loudly. Coach Machamp patted his son on the back and told him that everything was going to be okay while gently hugged and kissed his son.

"For crying out loud, sorry for the pun, all I did was hug him!" said Mew as she rolled her eyes.

"You are one badly behaving child!" said Machamp as he pointed to her with his top left index finger while his bottom arms were comforting his crying son. "Go sit in that corner, **_now_**!"**  
**

"Fine," said Mew as she did as he told her. She sat where she was instructed and watched the other classmates try to hone their skills; Charmander was trying to burn the wooden plank with his ember attack. Mime Jr. was trying to shred it to pieces with confusion attack while Piplup tried a high-pressured water gun. Pikachu was attempting to fry the board with a thundershock and Machop, who had finally left his dad's arms, was easily breaking it in half and into fourths and so on with a well-aimed karate chop. Larvitar tried using sandstorm and other earth attacks, but it wasn't going well and she sighed. Coach Machamp offered her some advice and with what he told her, she was able to create a giant crack into board. Oddish used petal dance while Bonsly used rock throw. Eevee tried perfecting her tackle attacks and take downs. When they were finished, they got into the swimming pool (except Charmander, Larvitar, and Bonsly) and had a great time, all while Mew was sitting on the sidelines and suffering from boredom.

Machamp walked over to her and said, "Do you want to go swimming, youngin'?" Mew nodded as a response. "And no funny business, you hear? You are already being a bit too mischievous, ya hear?" Mew went to the swimming pool and made a tiny splash with her 9 pound body. She kept swimming and the others moved away from her since she was not invited to play "Marco, Polo" with them. About five minutes passed and Mrs. Khan finally arrived.

"Come on, little ones, it's time for lunch!"

* * *

**Mew: Seattle? Really? Where is that? Also, where is Alabama? Those places don't exist in our universe! And when did we start wearing clothes? And rings?**

**GPS: Mew, how would you know if you can't even read? And I am the ruler of the fanfic, so what you say is just silly. (:**

**Mew: *Blows raspberry***

**GPS: On other matters, I've always wondered why some Pokemon appear to wear "clothes", such as in the case of Machoke, Machamp, Throh, Sak, and among others. I wonder if they are infused into their skin or can they take them off?**

**Mew: Who cares?! When can I _go_ home!! D'X**

**GPS: Maybe never! There shall be more mayhem caused by Mew at gym class and other times! Stay tuned!**


	4. Lunch Time Drama

**Mew: Just to let you know, I'm ****_starting _****to have fun.**

* * *

_At the Hall of Origin..._

Arceus was sighing heavenly as a group of Chansey and Blissey, who had extremely strict rules to keep his location top secret, was massaging the original Pokemon. He was wearing shades and sipping on a large Coca Cola Icee and said,

"This is paradise. Just the way I like it." He continued talking to himself until Groudon randomly appeared holding a giant grilled cheese sandwich.

"Who made that sandwich?" asked Arceus as he lowered his shades to get a better look at the sandwich that was probably about the size of an Oxford Dictionary.

"Ho-oh is," said the continent Pokemon as he kept munching on the sandwich. "Didn't you smell it?"

"No, I can't because these lovely Chansey and Blissey," they tittered when he said that, "are rubbing fragrant body lotion on me and giving me a great massage. I love this smell; it's Hawaiian coconut and pineapple."

"What's Hawaiian?" asked Groudon as he scratched his ultra-scaly head.

"Beats me, but they sure make fragrant lotion," he said as he lay back down and the female Pokemon resumed his massage. "Please fetch one of those sandwiches; I'm getting hungry."

"Right away, my lord," said Groudon as he bowed in respect. "Also, what about Mew? Does she get something to eat while she is at school?"

"You guys worry too much, it's all taken care of," said Arceus as he lowered his gigantic shades and sighed with content as the Blissey and Chansey were massaging his huge hoof-like feet.

Mrs. Khan lead the ten children into the classroom so that the students who had brought a lunch could get it. Mew went to the small pink backpack that she received and looked to see if there was something inside of it for her to eat or at least money to pay for food. She saw a small pink lunchbox and opened it to see something that she loved so much: a Lunchable. It was turkey and cheese sandwich with a cherry Capri Sun and a Kit-Kat bar. There was also something else in there: a bowl of baked beans. It was something that oddly Celebi had a talent of doing but Mew liked the beans. It just seemed random to couple it with a Lunchable. They finally made their way to the cafeteria and were assigned to their locations which was a specific table. (They have those kind of tables you see at school that retract and fold and have wheels.)

Mew sat down and opened her cute little Lunchable and made a turkey sandwich with cheese and gobbled it.

"That is super yummy!" she said as she patted her stomach and belched with satisfaction. The other children got their trays from the lunch line and moved away from her. She saw Eevee, Oddish, and Mime Jr. talking with one another while Eevee ate some cucumber salad and a Magikarp salad sandwich (they spawn almost infinitely that it isn't a crime to eat them). Oddish was eating spinach and raisins and was drinking a Sunny Delight in a plastic bottle. She had to use her leaves to hold her food. Mime Jr. was eating a banana and peanut butter sandwich and was drinking water. Larvitar was eating a huge bag of soil and drinking chocolate milk as he sat next to Bonsley who was eating a carrot and mushroom pizza slice with Bluk berries and drinking a smoothie. On a different bench were Pikachu, Piplup, and Charmander who were all eating something from the cafeteria line. Mew noticed someone was missing: Machop!

Mew looked around until he saw Machop sitting at an isolated table; he didn't even have something to eat. Mew felt bad for him so she got up and walked towards the muscular toddler.

"Hi!" said Mew as she wagged her tail.

"H-hi..." he said nervously.

"Why are you sitting alone?" she said as she tilted her head to the side.

"I-I-I'm not," he stuttered as he tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"You sure look like you are," she said as she opened her Lunchable and made a sandwich for him.

"I'm about to get my lunch," he said as he looked around. His short stubby grey tail wagged and Mew turned around and saw...

"Daddy!" said Machop as he wagged his tail faster as his father Machamp sat down. He had all four arm filled with stuff and Mew gasped at what she saw; it was essentially a plethora of food and seemed way too much for them two to share.

"Hi, son!" said Coach Machamp as he set down the food on the table and gently ruffled his son's head, causing him to giggle. He looked at Mew and said in his Alabama accent (not like Forest Gump), "Are you hear to cause more trouble with mah son?"

Mew said nothing and looked at the bags that Coach Machamp as carrying; although she couldn't read it, it said "Kantoky Fried Chicken" on it and there were a few bags that were from other places. He got out a plate of fried chicken and a protein shake and handed some to his son while he wrapped a napkin around his essentially non-existing neck and Machop did the same. The smaller Pokemon rubbed his hands together and licked his lips but he then said,

"Daddy? Why did you gets those bags?"

"It's a surprise for mommy," he said as he chuckled. He picked up a thigh and began to eat it with great force while downing his whey protein shake. Mew continued looking around in total confusion until all the sudden, a blue, black, and tan figure approached Machamp from behind.

"Guess who?" it said with a female voice as she covered his eyes.

Machamp smiled and folded his top arms while his bottom ones still were holding the food and drink. "Karen (her given name)," he said and he turned around and was greeted by a Lucario wearing a light blue dress with black and tan patterns on it. The dress seemed to hug her very feminine body that had dainty curves. She had a nice diamond ring on her middle "digit" on her left hand. She wagged her tail and gave her husband a hug and she looked down at Mew.

"Mommy!" said Machop as he got off the seat and hugged his mother while wagging his short grey tail.

"Hi, sweetie! It's so nice that I get to have a day off with my two favorite boys." They both laughed and she was about to sit down next to Machop but she saw the pink legendary kitten. "Well, who is this?" she asked in a sweet tone as she got down to Mew's level. "Aww, you're so sweet and cute. What's your name?"

"Her name is Mew; she was in the gym class I taught before I got lunch," said Coach Machamp as he ate some more.

"Aww, how adorable. Are you friends with my son?"

"Well, I actually was sitting by myself and then I saw him by himself so I wanted to make him feel, well, not lonely," confessed Mew.

"I don't want you as a fwiend!" he said as he pointed the drumstick in front of her in a pose as if he were gonna use it as a weapon."

"Andrew, (what I chose for Machop's given name) what are you talking about? And don't play with your food," said his mother. Andrew the Machop did not say anything so she turned to her husband. "Phil, inform me what our son is not telling me."

"Well..." said Coach Machamp as he wondered off into space, his mind miles away from his head as he was thinking of more personal matters like going home to watch a movie like "Finding Nemo" with the two individuals whom he loved so deeply. "Let's just say that...Mew said something that made me feel...how should I put this...the need to question my masculinity?"

"What did she say?" said Lucario as she placed her hands on her hips. Her paws did not have spikes on them because it was becoming a cosmetic procedure to have them whittled down to the fur and there would be a circle on her hand as if a large coin was resting there.

"Karen, we don't have to talk about this now, it really isn't important," said Coach Machamp. "I just think that Mew here was a little hyperactive earlier and said some stuff."

"Don't think that this conversation is over, sweetie," said the female Lucario as she kissed Machamp's beak-like lips.

Mew looked down and saw the beans that she had received in her lunch. She turned towards Coach Machamp and said, "May I have spoon, please?" She blinked with sparkly eyes and Lucario and he both "Aww'd".

"Of course, here you go," said Machamp as he handed her a plastic white spoon.

"Thank you!" said Mew as she giggled. "I'm going to sit back at the table and talk to someone else. Have a nice lunch!"

Mew went back to the main table and was sitting across Charmander, Pikachu, and Piplup. Piplup, being the cocky and prideful Pokemon that he was, said,

"Are those _beans_? That is so gross. I would like, never eat something from a can, let alone beans!"

"My friend Celebi made these beans!" corrected Mew as she ate some.

"Celebi? As in the legends?" said Pikachu. "Get outta here. You don't know her."

"I do know her! We're roommates!" squeaked Mew as she then drank some of the cherry Capri Sun.

"You lie," said Charmander as he threw part of his uneaten cookie at Mew. It bounced off her head and she squeaked.

"OUCH!" she screeched so loudly that everyone stopped talking in the whole room. "That was so mean!"

A fourth-grade Squirtle who was sitting on a table across the room held his ears and hated the sound that she made. "Let's make that pink rat shut up!" He grabbed a bowl of blue Jell-O and chucked it at Mew. Luckily, she was able to move out of the way but it hit a first-grade Bellsprout behind her.

"HEY!" said the Bellsprout. "If you are throwing, watch where you're aiming!" He grabbed a bowl of the rawst berries and put them in his mouth and started firing them at Squirtle, causing the aqua reptile to scream in pain.

"FOOD FIGHT!" said a Vulpix from the second grade section. Children began to grab the portions of food that they didn't eat and began throwing them this way and that. A bowl of spaghetti hit Mew in the face and she retaliated by throwing her uneaten baked beans at the Clefairy who had the spaghetti. Mew drank the rest of her Capri Sun and threw the empty packet at a Paras. The fighting went on and on for a few minutes until a staff member walked in; it was an Alakazam wearing nice khaki pants and a sweater and some designer glasses on.

"STOP NOW!" he shouted very loudly and everyone remained quiet and ceased actions. "Who started this?!"

The fourth-grade Squirtle was very popular and a lot were on his side; no way would they snitch on him. "The pink rat/kitten thing in that table over there!"

Alakazam ominously and slowly turned his head towards Mew and she gulped. "You, come here." She obeyed and walked towards the taller psychic Pokemon. All children in the cafeteria had their eyes glued to her. "Did you start something?"

"Well, not really," she said. "Charmander threw a cookie at me and it hurt!" Tears began to run down her face.

"She lied!" said Charmander. "She says that she lives with Celebi!"

"I saw Charmander throw the cookie at Mew!" said a Nidoran female.

"Me, too!" said a Wooper. Other children began to chime in and confess that both of them were responsible for the food fight.

"Both of you into my office. Follow me," said Alakazam. Mew and Charmander both walked past Machamp, Lucario, and Machop and the four-armed superpower Pokemon shook his head in disappointment. She sighed and followed Alakazam.

* * *

**Mew: This wasn't fun! D'X Now I'm in trouble! D'X**

**GPS: Well, maybe it's time you followed orders and not be so childish!**

**Mew: *sniffle* I'll try...**


	5. Counseling and First Day Conclusion

**Mew: So what's gonna happen?**

**GPS: You will be punished!**

**Mew: H-how? D:**

**GPS: I don't own Pokemon!**

**Mew**:** Tell me!**

**GPS: *Ignores***

**Mew: D':**

* * *

Mew and Charmander were walking right behind Alakazam and were directed into an office in the corner of the hall.

"Step inside," said Alakazam with his Russian accent. "So, I hear you two caused trouble in the cafeteria. Am I correct?"

"He did it!" shouted Mew. "He threw a cookie at me and it hurt! I just screamed because it hurt so much!"

"Well, she said she lived with Celebi, so I threw it at her since she lied," said Charmander.

"Who said what is not important," said Alakazam. "For punishment, both of you will remain after school to help clean up the huge mess. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," they both said simultaneously.

"Oh, and Mew, I'd like to have a few questions with you in private," said Alakazam. "You may leave, Charmander."

Charmander closed the door and Mew was very nervous. "Y-yes?" she said as sweat fell from her face.

"We have been getting reports about you being very disrespectful to the staff here and although I am the counselor, I would like to hear what has been going on."

"Um...can't you, like, see everything? You're Alakazam, after all," said Mew as she touched some of the spaghetti sauce on her head and sniffed it.

"Of course I can, child," he responded. "I just want to hear you _say _what you have done."_  
_

"Um...I'm not sure if I want to..." responded Mew.

"In that case, you'll just have to stay here until you finally tell me all your problems," said Alakazam as he dipped one of his spoons into a small cup of chocolate ice cream. "I don't want to be the enemy here. You should know that I am only trying to help, but I want to hear your side of the story to make things easier."

_At the Hall of Origins..._

Arceus was now back on his giant inner tube in the pool and drinking a glass of sparkling water. "Celebi, please come here," he stated.

The psychic/grass legendary floated towards her master and said, "Yes, my lord?"

"You added that 'secret ingredient' to the beans, didn't you?" asked Arceus as he drank the giant glass of water.

"Oh, yeah, she's bound to have a not-so-inconspicuous accident at an embarrassing moment," she chuckled and did back flips around.

"Good, she's bound to have a taste of her own medicine," laughed Arceus.

_Back at the counselor's office..._

Mew sighed and said, "Okay, so first of all, it started at the class. We were playing with blocks, but I wanted more so I grabbed about half of them with my tail. They started to complain so Mrs. Khan told me to go to time-out, I refused and threw a block at Mrs. Khan, but it hit her son in her pouch instead. He got mad and threw it at me and when I woke up, I was in the principal's office. Afterwards, she let me go to...Oh, no..." said Mew as she stopped for a second and felt something chemical occurring in her digestive track.

"What's wrong?" questioned Alakazam as he threw the ice cream he just finished and wiped off his small mouth and his whiskers.

"I...I..." she whined. PHBBT! Mew accidentally farted! Rather loudly at about 105 decibels, or a chainsaw that was right next to your ears. "Oh, no!" She said as she started whimpering. D':

Alakazam's look was priceless; it was a combination of stifling his laughter and trying to maintain a professional composure. "Please excuse yourself for the interruption of your flatulence," he said as he smiled slyly like the vulpine-like creature he was.

"I-I'm sorry! Forgive me!" she said as she had water forming in her eyes.

"I forgive you. Accidents happen. Resume your story."

"Okay, so she sent us to gym class. Coach Machamp told us what we were gonna hone our abilities and he asked us if we had questions. I asked him why was he wearing women's undergarments. I mean, seriously, why _does _he wear them? They look stupid. I mean, we are all naked, naturally, but-"

"Just continue the important parts," said Alakazam as he was now drinking a milkshake.

"Oh, that looks so yummy!" said Mew as she pointed at the milkshake. "Can I have some, **please?**"

"No," said Alakazam bluntly. "What happened afterwards?"

"His son Andrew the Machop told me that I shouldn't talk to his "pa" that way. Who calls their father 'pa'? It sounds utterly weird. Not that I would now since I don't have a daddy. Well, I guess you could say Arceus is my dad since he created me to be the ancestor of all Pokemon."

"I find it strange that my ancestor is you," said Alakazam. "I would be far more suitable for that title given my awesome knowledge and advanced maturity. So what happened then?"

"Machamp wanted his son to defend their family's pride and wanted us to fight. I'm, like, totally against fighting, so I hugged Machop. He somehow got scared by this and hid behind his father's legs."

"That adds up correctly so far, but you forgot something," said Alakazam.

"What is it?" asked Mew as she tilted her pink head.

"_You _pushed Machop."

"But that's because he poked me in my stomach! Have you ever been poked by a Machop? It hurts!"

"It shouldn't hurt; it's not very effective towards us psychics," he added as he slurped the strawberry liquid.

"But you weigh more than me!" she screamed loudly as she flapped her arms like crazy.

"Chill out," said Alakazam. "You can vent your frustrations, but keep your voice down."

"Fine. I pushed Machop. He cowered behind his father's elephant legs and l hugged him. He started crying and said I was mean then Coach Machamp started kissing and hugging him and all that gross stuff."

"Paternal love is a beautiful thing; he is a good man and many should respect his kindness. In fact, a lot of Pokemon children here do not have a father. I am an example; my father was a Hypno and my Alakazam mother had to take care of me. I have children of my own. His name is Daniel the Abra and is the second grade here. So what happened then?"

"I had to sit and watch everyone do their thing and then I got to go swimming later. With his permission, of course," said Mew. "Then that brings us to lunch. I had a Lunchable. Have you ever had a Lunchable? Or your son Daniel? Does he like Lunchables?"

"You're trailing off," pointed out Alakazam as he now opened a bottle of water.

"Okay, so I had a turkey and cheese sandwich Lunchable. It was so tasty! But I saw Machop by his lonesome so I went over to talk to him. I offered him a sandwich, but he told me someone was coming for him. His daddy arrived with some Kantoky fried chicken and protein shakes. So gross! But I guess they gotta preserve their muscles. Then his mommy Lucario arrived. Her name is Karen. That's kinda weird that she named herself that, unless she used to be a trainer's Pokemon, but who would give her the nickname Karen? Seriously." (No offense to anyone who has relatives named Karen, but be honest; has anyone actually _named _a Pokemon Karen, let alone a female Lucario that is hard to find?)

"You need to stay on topic. You seem to go off real easily," commented Alakazam.

"So we had lunch and I went back to the normal table. I sat in front of Tommy the Charmander and Piplup commented how gross beans are, but I didn't want him to hurt Celebi's feelings! I had to defend her, but Charmander thought I lied about the living with Celebi thing and he threw a cookie at me. It hurt and I screamed in pain! So Squirtle tried to hit me with Jell-O, but it hit Bellsprout, and-"

"I know the rest. You are indeed a...special one. I would like to see you after school for the rest of this week to see how your progress is doing. You may go back to class."

"Okay..." she said as she left the office. "Which way is it again?"

He face-palmed and sighed. "Follow me."

Mew finally arrived to class and Mrs. Khan smiled. "The children are about to nap. I think it would do you go if you took a nap as well."

"Yes!" said Mew. Mrs. Khan got out ten pillows and ten beach towels for the children to lie on and they began to sleep. Mew wished that she could use her powers to see what they were dreaming of, but she decided to dream herself. About ten minutes later, her stomach started growling again like in Alakazam's office.

"Oh, no, not this again," she whispered where no one could hear here. "Please be quiet."

Her stomach did not seem to care that Mew was getting desperate and that she would be a nuisance, so it facilitated her by causing her to break wind again! Phhhbt!

The 110-decibel fart woke up everyone and Machop, Bonsley, the baby in Mrs. Khan's pouch, and Oddish started crying loudly.

"Mew!" said Mrs. Khan. "Why did you do that?!"

"I didn't mean to!" she confessed. "This never happens after beans!"

"Well, I'm afraid that you're going to have to go to I.S.S.," said the teacher.

"What's that?" asked Mew.

"In school suspension. You have been very bad today. Now come here!" She grabbed Mew's paw and walked with her to Mrs. Sparks office. "This child needs to be disciplined. She passed gas in class and has caused multiple interruptions today." Mrs. Khan and left Mew and the Luxray principal by themselves.

"Mew? Is this true?" asked Mrs. Sparks as she lowered her glasses.

"Yes!" said Mew as she accidentally farted again. "I'm so sorry!"

"See that desk right outside of my office? You will sit there and nap there until the remainder of the day. There are two hours left and that is how you will spend it. And don't even think of trying to leave; I can see through walls, you know."

Mew sighed. "Okay. Yes, ma'am," she said and went outside and sat in the chair. Mrs. Luxray checked every now and then to see if Mew was still sitting. She was but she periodically tooted off and on. When three o'clock arrived, she went out and said, "Mew, it's time for you to go to the cafeteria and start cleaning the mess you helped created."

_At the Hall of Origins..._

"Sir!" said Uxie as he floated to Arceus. "Mew has to clean up the cafeteria since she got in trouble! Should I teleport her home now?"

"Nope," said Arceus. "She needs a good punishment. Bring her back when she finishes. I need a nap. You can handle the rest."

_Back at school..._

Mew and Charmander were both in the cafeteria cleaning up the mess. Mew had one of those little sticks they use to pick up litter while Charmander had a broom.

"This is your fault," said Charmander. "My daddy is gonna be so mad at me."

"You never should have thrown the cookie, stupid!" said Mew as she threw a piece of corn at Charmander.

"Enough!" said a Nidoking janitor. "Get to work or you will be in even more trouble!"

The two kindergartners did not say anything else and resumed working. They finally finished at 4:15 and Charizard, Charmander's dad, said, "What did my boy do?! Why is he so late?"

"He started a food fight in the cafeteria," said the Nidoking.

"WHAT?!" said the outraged flying fire dragon. "You get no Cocoa Pebbles for breakfast tomorrow as your punishment!"

"Aww, man..." groaned Tommy the Charmander as his Charizard father took him home. All the sudden, a light covered Mew and she was teleported home. Nidoking gasped at this and shook his head.

"Wow. I need to lay off those Red Tauros. They be messing with my head. Ugh."

_At the Hall of Origins_...

"Oh, boy, is Mew home?" said Kyogre who was swimming in the pool.

"Yep," said Manaphy who was playing beach volleyball with Phione and Cresselia.

"It was nice while it lasted," said Zekrom.

Mew's powers were restored and she teleported to Arceus' domain. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" she roared, scaring Arceus awake.

"Mew!" he gasped nervously. "You're home earlier than expected!"

"I am late! I had to clean the cafeteria!" she yelled and slammed her pink backpack to the ground. "And I hate Hello Skitty! I told you I like My Little Ponyta!"

"So how was your first day?" he asked as he completely avoided her comment about her backpack.

"I hated it!" she shouted. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Oh, but I can't," said Arceus. "You need to learn behavioral skills and an education. You simply cannot stay the way you are, my darling."

"Why? What are you gonna do if I refuse?"

"If you don't, I will lock you in a cage of 5 cubic feet where you will be forced to eat nothing but Brussel sprouts, carrots, spinach, asparagus, and no sweets!"

She gasped loudly. "You wouldn't!"

"I would! Now do your homework!" he ordered.

"...I didn't get any. What do I do instead?" Mew asked.

"Do something quietly in your room. Just don't play that Icky Azalea or whatever her name is."

"Her name is-"

"Go!" he said. And so Mew went to her room to watch "Wheel of Fortune" and played on her Wii U. She knew that she would have to go tomorrow, so why not have fun until then?

* * *

**GPS: This concludes her first day!**

**Mew: I didn't like it!**

**GPS: As long as the readers do, that matters! Right?**

**Mew: Sure.**


	6. Mew's New Friend, Part 1

**GPS: Hey, Mew! Guess what?!**

**Mew: WHAT?! **

**GPS: Don't use that tone, girl!**

**Mew: What do you want?**

**GPS: A surprise in this chapter! You have to wait to find out! I own nothing pertaining to legal rights of this franchise!**

**Mew: Check out GPS's new story "What a Wonderful Loss"! I'll distribute cookies to those who do!**

**GPS: ...No, you aren't. Don't fib.**

* * *

A knock was heard on Mew's door and she sighed. She opened it to see Arceus and sighed yet again. "What now?" she asked in a grumpy tone.

"You know what time it is," he said as he shook his head.

"I gotta get ready for school...right?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yep. Learn from your mistakes and don't repeat that at school if you want to stay out of trouble," said Arceus. "You know that your powers will be restored once you return."

"Yeah, about that," said Mew as she looked downwards a bit shy.

"What is it?" he responded with a roll of his eyes.

"We had gym class and I couldn't use any powers. Can't I at least gain control of one of them so I don't look stupid when gym time comes around?"

"Fine, I'll let you use only one of your moves, but I won't tell you which one it is," he responded as he cooked a scrambled egg sandwich for Mew. He poured her some milk and the same procedure as yesterday occurred; Mew woke up in the front lawn of the school. Plus, she saw her psychic abilities had been drained and couldn't fly! However, on the flip side of this, Mew saw something very interesting: her Hello Skitty backpack was now a My Little Ponyta backpack!

"Hey! I got a new backpack!" shouted Mew with joy as she once again became the center of attention.

"Who cares?" said a Magby who was in the first grade. Mew scoffed and ignored that remark as she looked at the pink lunch box. She opened it and saw a potato salad sandwich with fresh ground pepper and slices of strawberries. There was a thermos filled with tomato soup and a blue Kool-Aid bottle and Mew knew that she couldn't wait till lunch. She turned around and saw someone she had never seen before and a larger Pokemon was standing next to it. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was a small Dratini and a mother Dragonite.

"Now I want you to be a good girl and not cause trouble," said the mother Dragonite as she patted her child's head. The female Dratini nodded and then blew a huge raspberry at her mother followed by a giggle. Dragonite sighed and shook her head. "Please behave...Please?"

Dratini responded by blowing another raspberry and Mew's eyes grew in surprise and smiled. Dratini saw Mew and said, "What are you looking at?"

"My name is Mew. I like the way you disrespected your mom!" she giggled.

"If you think that was funny, you should see the way I disrespect my daddy who is a Garchomp! After all, he's the one who wrecked havoc in Luminose City!" she said as she slid across the lawn and entered the building with the pink kitten.

"Um, where is that?" asked Mew as she scratched her head.

"It's in a distant place called Kalos," said Shannon the Dratini. The two of them entered the classroom where the other nine students were and Mrs. Khan was writing something on the board. She turned around and placed the chalk on the little rail thing underneath it and said,

"First thing I would like to say, we have a new student. Dratini, come up tot he front of the class."

Dratini inched her way up to the front of the class and said, "Hi, I'm Shannon the Dratini. I live in the Safari Zone. My middle name is Grace and I like to eat shrimp and chocolate pie!" The students giggled and Mrs. Khan resumed her lecture.

"Today, class, we will be starting with the alphabet. It is important that you understand the human's alphabet to read and understand signs that they have made to avoid being captured. Plus, it is also-"

"Excuse me!" said Dratini loudly, interrupting the teacher's lecture.

"Yes?" said Mrs. Khan.

"What do you have against humans? My daddy says he loves humans!"

"It's a long story not worth mentioning," said Mrs. Khan.

"Shh! Be quiet!" said Machop as he placed a finger on his lips to hush Dratini.

"Phbbbt!" Dratini made a raspberry sound and the muscular toddler gasped in response to the teal dragon's antics. Mew couldn't help but smile at what Dratini had just done and giggled.

"Very rude manners!" said Mrs. Khan to Dratini while Mew continued to giggle. Mew, who was sitting next to Dratini at the table, elbowed Dratini to get her attention.

"I think we are going to be good friends," whispered Mew.

"Me, too," said Dratini, but a little more loudly than Mew's whisper.

"Shh!" said Machop again and Mime Jr. joined him.

"Phbbt!" was the response of both Dratini and Mew.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" bawled Machop as he buried his face into his hands. Mime Jr. imitated and buried his face into his pink paddled-shaped hands.

"ENOUGH!" said Mrs. Khan so loudly her baby started crying. "Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to yell. Mew and Dratini, both of you in the opposite corners!"

"Let's resume in gym time," said Mew.

"Okay," said Dratini as they parted ways to two different corners of the classroom. Mrs. Khan did a basic rundown of what the ABC's were and asked the students to recite them with her. Mew and Dratini both participated as well and there were no more interruptions from them.

"Okay, everyone! Sing with me!" said Mrs. Khan as she pointed to the blackboard. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P. Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z. Now, as I said, there are 26 letters of the alphabet. These are the order they appear in. A is the first letter of the alphabet." She made the different types of vowel sounds A made since it was a very complex letter. "Does anyone know someone whose name starts with A?"

"Mine does!" said Andrew the Machop with a huge smile on his face. "My mommy and daddy both told me my name Andrew means manly. I wanna be a big strong manly Machamp in the future, too! Just like my daddy!"

"Yes, indeed Andrew starts with A!" said Mrs. Khan. They continued running through the alphabet and Dratini kept giggling multiple times and Mew couldn't help but join in as well. The Kangaskhan teacher was reaching near the end of her patience, so she devised an idea to get the giggling dragon and pink kitten out of her theoretical hair.

"Okay, everyone, the time has come for gym glass!" said Mrs. Khan as she went out the door and told the students following them. After a few minutes they finally arrived to the gym and sure enough Coach Machamp was sitting on a chair and reading one of the human's local newspapers on his uPad. (Yes, uPad, it isn't a typo.) He looked up and saw the eleven small Pokemon and smiled as it was now time to do what he did best with not only the small Pokemon (he's a big softy at heart) but with his beloved son.

"All right, everyone, how's y'all's day coming along?" he asked as he put the electronic tablet in a drawer.

"Good!" said everyone and Machop ran up to this dad and hugged him while wagging his stubby grey tail.

Mew waved to Coach Machamp and Machop. The two fighting-type males looked at one another and awkwardly returned this hand gesture. "Look! We got a new classmate today!" exclaimed Mew as she grabbed Dratini's "ear" and dragged her to Coach Machamp.

"Fascinatin'," said Coach Machamp with his southern drawl more prominent than ever. "I never have seen a Dratini up close." He extended his bottom right arm and petted her head. "What's your name?"

"Shannon the Dratini," said the serpentine dragon. She removed her head from his hand and blew a giant raspberry at a very loud decibel, causing him to cover his "ears".

"Oh, boy, hopefully not another trouble maker," he murmured under his breath and released a quiet sigh. He went to the center of the gym and said, "Okay, what we're gonna do today is explore our element type. Everyone here should already know their own type, but some may not know that of others. Let us also discuss evolution and then we can train." (It's a duel education/exercise P.E. class) He placed his lower left arm on his chin and thought for a second. "How about...you?"

He pointed to Jill the Larvitar. The other children turned to her and she pointed to herself. "Me?" she said with a bit of doubt.

"Yes," responded Coach Machamp with a nod. "What is your name?"

"Jill the Larvitar," she said.

"Do you know what your primary type is?" asked Machamp with a smile as his lower arms were on his hips while his upper ones were folded.

"Um...earth?" she asked a bit confused.

"Uh...sorry to say, but there is no such thing as an earth type," said Coach Machamp. "There are Pokemon and types that are based off elements of the earth, but-"

"ELEPHANTS?!" shouted Dratini and the pink female kitten started laughing rambunctiously.

"I said _elements,_" said the Pokemon that embodied the definition of masculinity. "Elements, like rock, ground, steel."

"Ooh..." said Jill. "Um. I think my primary type is ground?"

"Very close. That is your _secondary _type, and it is handy to have ground in you since you avoid getting zapped with electricity...like my thunderpunch!" Coach Machamp's fist began to glow yellow as electricity was accumulating in his fist. He then gently tapped Jill the Larvitar with his giant hand and she giggled.

"That tickles!" she said.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked with a smile.

"Nothing except a little crackle," she responded.

"And that's the beauty of being a ground type," said Machamp. "Your primary type is rock and your secondary is ground. Keep that in mind, young'n. Now. Let's go through the rest of y'all." Machamp did the same thing with the remaining 10 and sighed with content now that the boring part was out of the way. "Now, I'm gonna divide y'all up into group so y'all can start practicing dueling for stamina."

"Yay!" said Mew as she clapped her hands and laughed. Machop turned to her and said,

"You sure are happy."

"Of course I am!" said the female. "You need to smile more!"

"I do smile!" said Machop defensively. "It's just that...I don't wanna..."

"Now, now, no need to bother mah son," said Machamp as he gently moved Machop out of the way. "Let's see...Mew, you'll get paired with Andrew after all."

"Why, daddy? Why you put me with _her?" _responded a not-so-happy Andrew the Machop.

"Because you two need to improve your social skills. Plus, you two are conflicting types; Mew has the advantage and it is your job to improve yourself."

Machop looked at the other groups. They included Piplup and Oddish, Bonsley and Charmander, Pikachu and Larvitar, and Mime Jr. and Eevee.

"Why can't I be with Richie the Eevee?" asked Andrew as he frowned.

"Because then Mew would be paired with Mime Jr. and they are both psychic; it just wouldn't be a good match-up, mah son," said Coach Machamp as he patted his son's head, earning a tail wag in response.

All the sudden, a large raspberry was blown by Dratini.

"Well, excuse you," said Piplup. Mime Jr., who was good at imitating others, blew a raspberry at Dratini.

"Oh, come on! Enough of this!" said Machamp as he was shaking his head. "I mean, y'all are little kids, but seriously!"

"You left me out!" said Shannon the Dratini. "Whose group do I join?"

"Just choose whichever one; I honestly don't care," said Coach Machamp. He was a Pokemon who always managed to keep his cool, but the fact that Dratini was being ridiculously annoying and Mew's joining her wasn't really lowering his stress.

"I choose...you!" said Dratini as she went up to Mew and Andrew the Machop.

"Yay!" cheered Mew as she giggled into her face. Mew extended her hand and Dratini wagged her tail and gave Mew her version of a high-five.

"Oh, boy," said both father-and-son fighting types. It was gonna be a long gym class...

* * *

**GPS: And there you have it! Part one of Mew's new friendship!**

**Mew: Yay! I got a friend! *giggles and does back-flips***

**Andrew the Machop: *sighs* Great...**


	7. New Friend Part II and Art Part I

**Mew: *Slaps GPS across the face***

**GPS: OWW! What was that for?!**

**Mew: You've ignored me for a month on this story! What's wrong with you?!**

**GPS: University, stuff, ya know. Chill out. I don't own Pokemon.**

**Mew: But you owe an apology!**

**GPS: ….Sorry I ignored you?**

**Mew: Better. ^3^**

Mew the Mew, Shannon the Dratini, and Andrew the Machop were looking at each other with looks on how to combat one another to enhance their skills.

"So…" said Dratini to Machop. "What moves do you know?"

"Mah daddy gave me many moves since the male provides the moves," said Andrew proudly as he gave a thumbs up to his dad who returned it by giving both of his right hands a thumbs up. "I know cross chop, low kick, seismic toss, and karate chop."

"I know twister, dragonbreath, slam, and agility," said Shannon as she turned towards Mew. "How about you?"

"I know many moves, but…" said the cute pink kitten and sighed. "I was only given one back."

"What do you mean by that?" said Andrew the Machop as he tilted his head.

"I know many moves such as dragon pulse, sludge wave, blizzard, psychic, and even solarbeam, but Arceus took them away from me."

"Cause you're a bad girl?" taunted Machop with a giggle. Dratini smacked him with her tail.

"Don't talk to Mew like that!" she said defensively as she wrapped her tail around Mew and hugged her. "I'm sure she has a good reason. Right?"

"Actually, Andrew is right; I was a bad girl," sighed Mew. "I don't know what move I can use, but I will try to dodge your move you use."

"Uh, okay," said Andrew. His forearms and hands glowed white and he held them in an X fashion then unleashed them on Mew. "Cross chop!" he bellowed excitedly as Mew did not even bother to dodge it. The two arms hit her small hit dead-on and she screeched loudly in pain.

"THAT HURTS!" she screamed so loudly that Coach Machamp was standing behind her and tapped her head. She turned around and looked up at the human-like Pokemon with a nervous grin.

"You need to lower your voice, young one," said the grown-up Pokemon. "You're so dang loud that I can't even think straight!"

"You can think?" said Mew. "I would've thought all the muscle from your brain went to your arms and legs!"

"Heh. The brain does not have muscles; I'm not as stupid as you think I am," said Machamp with a satisfied grin and folded both pairs of arms.

"Don't be mean to my daddy!" said Andrew again and he did a dropkick to Mew's tiny feet. Luckily, since she weighed so little, it didn't too much damage and she didn't scream that time.

"Why I oughta!" said Mew. "Maybe I have one move…Let me do this!" She began wagging her fingers back and forth, back and forth and all the sudden she exploded. Everyone around her was knocked back about 5 meters and she coughed smoke out; her fur was completely charred and she shook herself until her fur returned to the normal pink color everyone loved. "Guess I still had metronome and used self-destruct; who knew?"

"Sit in that corner!" said Coach Machamp angrily to Mew and pointed at the exact same spot she was in yesterday. "Again! And no talking!"

Mew sniffled and tears began to fall endlessly as she wailed all the way to the poor little corner with a view of the gym room. (**I don't know why, but I'm picturing this story in my old middle school's gym from waaay long time ago)**

Mew cried and cried and watch as the others were having fun. Surprisingly, Shannon and Andrew were having fun since they high-fived each other and were having a good time dodging moves. Mew hated being a trouble maker, but it was fun getting into trouble!

About an hour passed and Coach Machamp clapped his together, producing a thunderous sound wave.

"It's time for y'all to leave! Art class awaits with mah lovely wife!" He walked over to Mew and said, "Time for you to leave. And don't make any sass talk with my wife, ya hear? Cause she'll tell me what you've done if you so much as—"

"Come on, Mew!" said Shannon the Dratini, summoning Mew to follow her. Coach Machamp sighed and shook his head.

"It's never been this much of a headache to teach kindergartners," he said as he took out his tablet and looked up information on the internet. "Grade three students will be here any second; at least they don't have a nuisance like Mew. But they do have my other beautiful child Will who takes after his mother." He looked down at the tablet and had to put on a pair of readers to see the small print better. "Oh? This is an interesting protein shake I've never heard of."

Kangaskhan lead the children to a different section of the building. "What are we doing?" said Mew quietly.

"Going to art class, silly," said Mrs. Khan as she continued to lead the children to the classroom. The area started to smell like paint and wax, a definite sign that they were very close to their destination. She opened the door and there was Karen the Lucario, setting up paints for the children as well as canvas cloths to prevent any messes.

"Hello, my sweet Andrew!" she said in a sing-song voice as Machop of said name approached his mother and hugged her, both of their tails wagging.

"That's so cute!" shouted Mew as she clapped her hands, causing everyone to look at her.

"…Yeah." said Mrs. Khan. "That's my cue to leave!" She closed the door and ran down the hallway.

Karen the Lucario blinked and turned towards the children. "Hi, sweeties, we are going to paint! How does that sound?"

"Yay!" said the children with joy.

**GPS: Sorry this chapter is shorter than others. Mew haunted my dreams demanding an update…**


End file.
